Randall Tugman
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Patton Oswalt |number = 005 |notebook = A socially awkward virgin and internet sex addict who is using the outbreak as a chance to get "married" to any unfortunate women he can find. |job = None |mission = Here Comes the Groom |weapon = Giant Pink Chainsaw |health = 3200 (Dead Rising 2) 2900 (Off the Record) |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Randall "Randy" Tugman is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is an obese man in a fetish costume who wields a Giant Pink Chainsaw. Story Dead Rising 2 Here Comes the Groom Randy has taken both his father, Emanuel, and a young woman named Danni Bodine as his captives at the Swept Away wedding chapel. Emanuel begs his son to let them go, calling him "Randall," to which he replies that his name is "Randy." Danni tries to escape, but is held back and restrained. Randy assures her that the other dead bride in the room meant nothing to him. Randy coerces his father into beginning the wedding ceremony, all the while revving his chainsaw. As Emanuel notices Chuck Greene/Frank West enter the chapel, he cries for help - causing Randy to turn around while still holding his weapon. The blade of the chainsaw cuts into the suspended Emanuel's abdomen, killing him as Randy confronts Chuck. He accuses Chuck of trying to ruin the happiest day of their lives, and attacks him. After he is defeated, Randy is knocked onto his back. He notices the silhouette of a bride approach and calls out to her, but is surprised as it turns out to be the zombified bride whom he had killed and is killed and eaten by the zombie as Chuck looks on. Tactics Randall is easily one of the hardest Psychopaths ingame. Despite his obvious obesity, he's very fast on his feet and is more than capable of outrunning Chuck. However, his attack pattern is fairly simple, and can be exploited. He will sprint at Chuck and slash out with his Giant Pink Chainsaw, often flailing in a circular motion (which has good range for a melee weapon due to its large size). If the attack connects, he will perform a short pelvic thrust victory dance before repeating the process. Vulnerabilities * You can try to lure him out of the chapel to get more space between you and Randy and get better exploitable spots, however, if you do to much damage, he will retreat to the chapel and not coming back for a time, forcing you to encounter him there. *Randy will, upon scoring a successful hit upon Chuck, stop moving and attacking, and do a short pelvic thrust as a victory animation. This can be exploited for a counter-attack. **Specifically, this can be exploited by ranged weapon users with accurate shots to his pig-belt, explained below in the ranged section. *Randy, after completing his charge attack's animation without harming Chuck, will stop and attempt to catch his breath. This can be exploited for a short string of attacks. **Enough damage can knock Randy down while doing so, allowing for further attacks. *Randy's pig belt is a weak spot, if you shoot it, it will stun him, immobilizing for a while, allowing you to deal a tremendous amount of damage to him. *When downed, his chainsaw will not be able to damage you. Melee *One tactic when fighting Randy is to use a quick weapon (the Driller is an excellent choice, both against Randy and against most psychopaths), and use the walls around the pews to your advantage. Whenever he gets close, vault over the short wall. Be careful not to attempt a vault where the actual benches are or you may get blocked. Periodically, he will stop to catch his breath. With good timing, you can hit him multiple times, then escape unharmed. Do this enough, and you will defeat him with minimal injury to Chuck. *When he is on the opposite side of the wall to Chuck, he will usually swing at him, causing him to spin around on the other side of the wall. If using a long weapon, like the Pole Weapon or Defiler (Secondary attack, Brief), you may be able to reach over the wall and strike him, but if you get too close to the wall, he might get you as well. *Another tactic is to stay close to him. If you're close to him he'll do one of two attacks: two slices in front of him, or a spin slice. If you're in front of him when he attacks he'll slice twice in front of him, taking steps as he does this. When he starts his first slice it should be far enough for him to miss you, then get to one side of him so his second slice misses, there will be a pause where you can strike him twice before you have to get out of the way. If you're close to either his back or his sides he'll do a spin move that doesn't give you enough time to strike him safely. This is also best done with the Driller or a similar quick weapon. * Ironically, a Chainsaw or the Paddlesaw works quite well against him when he stops for breath or while he is doing his victory dance. If you perform the Paddlesaw combo card's secondary attack, it can easily take off half of Randy's health before he can retaliate. However, be advised that Chuck will drop either of these weapons if he is hit. *'Beware': Survivors brought along can engage him, and if so, can and often will be killed very quickly; leave them somewhere safe if you can. Hot Excitorama will work well, as long as Chuck closes the doors after leaving. *Be cautious when attacking from the front - even when Randy is taunting Chuck or catching his breath, the chainsaw's size means that any front attacks can be interrupted by Chuck brushing the chainsaw blade and taking damage. *Another helpful weapon is the Electric Rake as it will cause damage and stun him for a few seconds allowing a few more strikes in before Randy will chase you again. Again, if Chuck is hit, he will drop it, which limits its effectiveness. *Note the Slicecycle will NOT deal damage to him at all. The Machine Gun Motorcycle, however will. Ranged * Several psychopaths have a particular vulnerability to one particular combo weapon. Randy's is the Rocket Launcher. If you are quick, you can put 15-20 rockets into him at the start of the fight, which will significantly dent his health. Each shot will temporarily stun him, but only momentarily, then he will become immune to this effect and charge at you. You can expect to get hit at this point. The best strategy at this point is to bide your time, vault back and forth over the pews to stay out of Randy's reach until he has to catch his breath. Then, recover the launcher and run outside. Randy will follow, and you can pummel him with rockets until he goes down. It usually takes between 40 and 45 shots. * When Randy is taunting, shoot him in the pig covering his crotch with any ranged weapon (a handgun will work fine, and the security guards next to the stage will likely have them). This will cause him to keel over, allowing Chuck to get in close with a melee weapon and dole out a large amount of damage. Do this enough times, and the fight will be over quickly. * Another possible way to kill Randy is to use the Power Guitar. Just vault over the wall next to the pews as he gets close, attack and repeat. Damage can be minimized, as well as the Power Guitar's uses, utilizing surprisingly less than 60% on average. * Another strategy is to draw him outside and jump up onto the round kiosk. you have to jump onto the metal awning from the back side of the kiosk. You can do this right after you shoot him but it will be close so don't mess up, hes very fast. From here you can use ranged weapons (this would be an excellent place to engage him with the rocket launcher). After a few moments, Randy will retreat back into the chapel. * If you want to risk it, engage him then pull out and make a machine gun bike and drive into the chapel and open fire on him. You wil be able to bring down a large amount of his health before either the guns run dry or he destroys the bike. This will only work if you have an LMG and have killed Leon Bell. Note that he can knock you off the bike with his chainsaw, so be careful. * One safe, albeit somewhat slow way to kill Randy is to confront him with one LMG and 2-3 shotguns. As the battle starts, run to one of the sides, at the other side of the pews, and fire at him with one of the guns. As he comes for you again, jump over to the other side and begin shooting him again. He can occasionally hit you with his chainsaw even if you jumped over, so it is recommended that you bring some food with you, but this tactic is generally safe, as Randy will have a hard time damaging you if you quickly move from side to side, all while chipping away at his HP with your LMG and shotguns. * The Flamethrower can easily take off a lot of Randy's health. although you'll need to wait, you can take off most of his health with a single one. Top off the damage it deals, it's pretty easy to come by; as you can make at least three of them on the Silver Strip, and you can also secure one in Palisades Mall, if you defeated Slappy previously. Here's proof Trivia *Randy's death is similar to Cletus Samson's, in that both are attacked and eaten by zombified people they had previously killed. *He is incredibly similar to Jo Slade from Dead Rising. Both attack their hostages, are obese, are obsessed with sexually assaulting women, and both provoke the fight between them and the protagonist. *Randy's boss theme is an instrumental version of "Shiny" by Blue Stahli. *If you leave the chapel while fighting Randy, and return you will see him bear-hugging Danni. This takes away a small amount of health. *Sometimes, Randy will also shout "That was my dad!" during the fight, indicating that he blames his carelessness on Chuck for distracting him. *Randy's weapon and physical appearance can be seen as a reference to Piggsy: the obese, pig-head wearing, chainsaw wielding boss from Manhunt by Rockstar Games. *After defeating Randy, the zombified bride will remain in the chapel, and can be killed by Chuck. Apart from her unique model, the bride is no different from the average female zombies. *Randy's chainsaw carries some obvious sexual imagery - he begins "revving it up" the more excited he gets as he talks about losing his virginity. The size of the weapon, the color, the way he wields it and even the name of the weapon are also suggestive and may be compensating for something. *Randy's voice actor, Patton Oswalt, is credited as John Murphy, and denies voicing Randy Tugman. This could mean that it was a sound-alike, albeit a VERY good sound-alike. *According to the game files, Lulu Barra was supposed to be held hostage by Randy. *His role in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is exactly the same as it is in the main version of the game. *He bears a uncanny resemblance to internet personality Christian Weston Chandler. *Randy is similar to Adam MacIntyre, as both wield Chainsaw(s), but unlike Adam, Randy uses one chainsaw, as opposed to Adam, who wields two. Gallery PortraitRandallTugman.png|Notebook Portrait Dead risng jonguh bam.png|Randy's Chainsaw slices through Emanuel Tugman, the victim of Randy. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths